Shinsuke Hakai
Candidate (風影候補, Kazekage Kōho, Literally meaning: Wind Shadow Candidate) |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=October 1 |deceased state=Alive |height-part1=150 cm |height-part2=170 cm |weight-part1=44.6 kg |weight-part2=57.3 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |rank-part2=ANBU |nature type=Fire Release, Wind Release, Earth Release, Magnet Release, Dust Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai=Magnet Release |Kekkei Tota=Dust Release |affiliations=Sunagakure |clan=Hakai Clan |occupations=Leader of the Hakai Clan, Captain |teams=ANBU Hell Squad |relationship=Goro Hakai~Father, Hoshi Hakai~Mother, Noa Hyūga~Wife, Sidra Hyūga~Daughter, Haruka Hakai~Daughter |shippuden=yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} Shinsuke Hakai (破壊真輔, Hakai Shinsuke) is a from 's Hakai clan. Greatly feared for his skills in both and , Shinsuke's name quickly became known throughout the as both Shinsuke of the Magnet Release (磁遁の真輔, Jiton no Shinsuke) and Shinsuke of the Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰の真輔, Kekkei Tōta no Shinsuke). From the day of his birth, Shinsuke was thrust upon the title of leader of his clan following the death of his mother, who was the previous leader, after she herself earned the title after the death of her husband, who was the clan's leader beforehand. As a result of his strict upbringing, Shinsuke excelled in his duties as a , to the point where many within Sunagakure believed Shinsuke to have the potential of becoming the greatest shinobi their village ever witnessed, and was thought by many as a possible Candidate (風影候補, Kazekage Kōho, Literally meaning: Wind Shadow Candidate), but Shinsuke always declined the offer and praise, stating he had no intentions of aiming for the title. By his late adolescence, Shinsuke's skills earned him a place within the , where Shinsuke further honed his skills. During this time, Shinsuke engaged in a friendship-turned-romance with Noa Hyūga, which temporarily became strained after Shinsuke feared his clan's goal to obtain the Byakugan through their romance, but after learning of his clan's plan to eliminate him and steal the Byakugan by force, Shinsuke and Noa rekindled their friendship following the demise of his clan, and they eventually gotten married and had two children together. Background Shinsuke's parents were -level from , with his father dying in battle against -nin, and his mother passing away during childbirth after losing her will to live following her husband's death. Orphaned as a result, Shinsuke was promptly named the new leader of their clan despite his young age, mostly due to his lineage, and was raised within his clan's manor, spending his childhood training and mastering his ninjutsu skills instead of playing with other children his age, which often resulted in Shinsuke becoming the target of bullying, and Shinsuke responded by simply ignoring his bullies, believing they were simply not worth his time or attention. By the age of seven, Shinsuke already possessed mastery over the Magnet Release than anyone else within the village, and graduated from the within a year of his registration, setting the record for the fastest graduation in the history of the organization. At the young age of nine, Shinsuke was promoted to , and less than six months later, was subsequently promoted to . During this time, Sunagakure was engaged in bitter conflict with , and Shinsuke was dispatched to an encounter between Iwagakure and -nin, and leading his squad, Shinsuke ordered them to remain at the sidelines and only attack on his command, and Shinsuke continued by himself to avoid being discovered, as being alone would lessen the chances of him being located by the enemy. Upon arriving, Shinsuke witnessed an exchange between Iwagakure and Konohagakure, during which, Shinsuke noticed a female member of the Hyūga clan, and recalled how the clan was feared as the most powerful clan of Konoha. Suddenly, Iwagakure began attacking the Konoha-nin, and Shinsuke wasn't surprised, remarking on Iwagakure was known for being completely untrustworthy. Instead of interfering, Shinsuke simply spectated the battle, and watched as the Hyūga female battled against five Iwa-nin by herself, and became impressed with her abilities. However, she was struck from behind with a shuriken and was nearly beaten to death by the five Iwa-nin, which drew Shinsuke's wrath. As she was about to be killed, Shinsuke finally intervened and killed the Iwa-nin by shooting a multitude of skewer-like projectiles in rapid succession. When more Iwa-nin emerged from the forest, Shinsuke signalized for his squad to ambush them, and while they engaged in battle, Shinsuke helped the Hyūga girl to her feet, to which she thanked him, and introduced herself as Noa Hyūga, and Shinsuke properly introduced himself. As more Iwa-nin began to approach, Shinsuke and Noa decided to join forces, and they battled together against the Iwa-nin, with Noa spinning around violently to create a powerful vortex of to repel the enemy's attacks, and Shinsuke followed up by creating a gigantic sphere of branching spikes, merging them together, and striking furiously across the battlefield, which finally killed all, but their allies, those that the attack aimed for. Noa and the Konoha-nin expressed their gratitude for Suna's assistance, and vowed to report their aid to their superiors. Noa and the Konoha-nin then departed from the area, while Shinsuke and his squad began to head back towards their village. On the following weeks, Shinsuke began receiving letters from Noa via summoned hawks, and the two began exchanging conversations for months, before agreeing to meet in a remote area in-between Konoha and Suna. Once there, Shinsuke and Noa began talking about their daily routines, and their hopes for the future. Shinsuke then noticed a marking on Noa's forehead and asked about it, and Noa explained that she was a member of the Hyūga's branch family, and she was branded the as a result. Noa's story caused Shinsuke to became irate, but Noa assured him that she was okay, and she didn't cared about the mark, saying that despite her status as "lesser" than the main family, she was free to choose her own path, and was glad to have met Shinsuke. After a few more hours of friendly conversation, the two part ways and return to their respective villages. Upon returning, Shinsuke was summoned by his clan's elders, who shared their knowledge of his friendship with Noa, and Shinsuke began to expect them to break off their friendship. However, Shinsuke became surprised upon hearing the elders urging him to continue the friendship, but his surprise quickly turned to anger as the elders explained that they hoped that Shinsuke and Noa would eventually mate, with Noa immigrating to Sunagakure and bear a child with the Byakugan, simply to give Sunagakure, and the Hakai Clan, possession of the Byakugan. The elder's words visibly caused Shinsuke to become angrier, and lashed out at his clan, and coldly reminded them that he was their leader, and refused to follow their orders, and vowed to never allow them to get their hands on the Byakugan. Leaving the manor, Shinsuke attempted to cool off, and sadly realized that as long his friendship with Noa remained, his clan would attempt to have them become a couple, and decided to stop interacting with Noa altogether. Throughout the next several months, Noa sent countless letters towards Shinsuke, but Shinsuke never responded them, and instead, focused on his duties on the field, and after three years, became a member of the , and was placed in charge of his own ANBU-based squad: the ANBU Hell Squad. During this time, Noa had stopped sending letters, and Shinsuke sadly assumed that Noa finally decided to give up on their friendship, and mourned the loss of their relationship. During an mission on the , Shinsuke and his Hell Squad were ambushed by the and most of Shinsuke's squad were wiped out. However, Shinsuke managed to fend off most of the Swordsmen through the usage of his Dust Release, but the Kekkei Tōta greatly exhausted his , and Shinsuke was left completely defenseless until Noa and the arrived and rescued them. Shinsuke questioned Noa's arrival, and Noa explained that she was informed by the ambush by his teammate, who overheard his clan talking about eliminating Shinsuke due to his "disregard" for the clan's future, and Shinsuke vowed to make his clan pay for the treachery. Noa exclaimed that Shinsuke needed to be careful, as a civil war within their village could prove extremely dangerous, but Shinsuke vowed to handle it, but Noa demanded to accompany him, and despite his protests, Shinsuke relented after seeing how determined Noa was about aiding him. During the journey back towards Sunagakure, Shinsuke attempted to apologize for not answering her letters, but Noa exclaimed that her clan found out about their relationship, and urged her to stop communications, fearing that Shinsuke would attempt to steal her Byakugan away, but Noa protested, but after hearing the remarks about possibly getting their hands on the Magnet Release, Noa finally relented, fearing that Shinsuke would simply become bait for the Hyūga. Arriving back in Sunagakure, Shinsuke, Noa, and their respective squads, made their way within the Hakai Manor, where the Hakai elders and fellow clansmen expressed their surprise in seeing Shinsuke alive, and Shinsuke demanded an explanation behind their betrayal. The Hakai Clan feigned ignorance, but upon Shinsuke's insistance of the truth, they finally admitted and claimed that his negligence of the clan's betterment gave them no other choice, but Shinsuke exclaimed that the Byakugan wasn't rightfully theirs, and their actions could've caused conflict with Konoha, but the Hakai Clan members were adamant of their decision, and seeing how Shinsuke wouldn't budge to their requests, decided to kill him and forcibly take the Byakuga off Noa, but they were all quickly wiped out by both sets of ANBU. Shinsuke expressed his disgust at his own clan's actions, and remarked on the pathetic end of their prestigious lineage, but Noa assured him that Shinsuke could rebuild the clan with a better future, and vowed to remain by his side whilst he attempted to do so. Shortly afterwards, the news of the Hakai Clan's demise spread like wildfire throughout the , but Shinsuke publicly announced that his clan's demise were their own doing, and vowed to restore his clan with a different future and attitude, and within the following years, Shinsuke and Noa became involved in a romantic relationship, and eventually, they became engaged while Noa became pregnant with their child, with Shinsuke vowing to protect both his wife and unborn child and remarked on the beginning of the restoration of his clan. Personality Shinsuke is an incredibly true-hearted and brave individual, as shown by his participation in wars and willingness to die for those he loved. He is particularly loyal to his wife, Noa Hyūga, and was willing to eliminate his own clan after their attempts to steal Noa's Byakugan, showing that his love for Noa was bigger than the love for his clan. As a supremely talented shinobi, Shinsuke showed numerous examples of extraordinary abilities. His capabilities as a ninja were combined with his extraordinary intellect and extremely cunning and subtle mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love and friendship) to his enemies's disadvantage in particular. Due to this, Shinsuke wielded extraordinary powers of deduction that allowed him to be completely unfooled by any charades who could fool even the entire shinobi world and recognise instantly any deception that may have initially fooled him at the slightest of slip ups. During his life, especially as a member of the ANBU, Shinsuke always maintained his composure, even in situations that would terrify others. He's verbally and utterly unafraid of death and was obviously never scared of powerful enemies himself, but rather what he may/could do to those he cared for and he was also not afraid of being exposed to great torment. While Shinsuke never displayed arrogance or conceit, he had no use for false modesty either, and if a situation warranted it, was perfectly willing to acknowledge his virtually peerless intelligence and power,s tating that he was fairly confident in his ability to defeat large numbers of -nin despite being vastly outnumbered. However, Shinsuke also understood that he had his weaknesses and blind spots just as any other man, and worked hard to keep them in check. More than anything else, Shinsuke is motivated by his belief in the power of the human spirit. He also has a deep capacity for love, frequently reminding his wife that love was the greatest source of power. Shinsuke believes in the good in everyone and insists on giving second chances. He notably attempted to forgive his clan after their plot to eliminate him, but upon their attempts to kill him despite his pleas, finally decided to eliminate them, saying that his kindness had a limit. Shinsuke is highly perceptive and emotionally intelligent; his knowledge of people's true personalities went beyond being simply a good judge of character. However, this insight also made him extraordinarily good at manipulating people, which he was perfectly willing to do if he thought necessary. In spite of Shinsuke's many extraordinary qualities, he is also a somewhat Machiavellian figure. He could be stoically pragmatic and was extremely prone to secrecy. Whilst Shinsuke was never a deliberately cruel man, at times, he was too far-sighted, making choices that he believed to be for the benefit of humanity even if it deeply hurt some of the people around him. For example, he spent a short portion of his youth neglecting Noa instead of telling her the real meaning behind his refusal to communicate with her, believing that she wouldn't understand his reasons. Shinsuke's greatest personality flaw was his desire for power. Particularly in his younger days, he acknowledged that he had been quite selfish and that because of his extraordinary abilities, he had wanted fame, power, and glory for himself. However, Shinsuke quickly grew to realize his clan's greedy and power-hungry nature, and seeing that he, too, was growing to become corrupted with power, decided to abandon his attempts to gain fame. The incident led to him declining any attempts by others to offer him positions of great political authority, and he refused to take the post of numerous times. Shinsuke, while often kind and calm, did have a very serious side of himself and was capable of a terrifying wrath. This was rarely seen, but appears to be well known and combined with his exceptional abilities, made very few of his allies willing to cross him and almost all of his enemies feared him. Just a slight exertion of Shinsuke's serious side and anger could intimidate others, evidenced when Shinsuke firmly revealed to his clansmen about his knowledge of their plot, despite Shinsuke not openly showing anger. Shinsuke deeply regrets the period in which he deliberately distanced himself away from Noa, often thinking about the pain that he'd caused her by refusing to answer her letters and invites for conversations, and despite their eventual reunion and future together, Shinsuke considers the time away from Noa as one of the most difficult and disgraceful moments of his life. Shinsuke never feared death as he believed it was merely " ." His views slightly changed after his marriage to Noa and the revelation of her pregnancy, openly stating that while still not afraid of death, Shinsuke wouldn't welcome it, either, believing that his life's new duty was to raise and protect his child and wife, and refused to ever leave them without him on the world. Appearance Shinsuke has light brown hair, nearly blond, and green eyes. He has expanders in his ears and from an accident at the age of sixteen during a mission, Shinsuke receives permanent burn wounds on the right side of his face and parts of his arm, chest and back. Shortly after his graduation, Shinsuke's outfit consisted of a mesh armor underneath a black shirt, a brown vest and his engraved in it. He wore brown pants to the calf that were covered with bandages, black sandals and metal arm protectors. After becoming a member of the , Shinsuke changed his outfit: His outfit now consisted of a sleeveless black shirt and neck bent outward covering the ends of his forehead protector. His hair grew slightly larger and wilder, and retained his expanders and metal arm protectors. He wore light-brown pants and black shinobi sandals. He also wore a belt with a bag for weapons on the right side of his leg. Abilities Shinsuke is considered to be one of the strongest individuals that ever producted, being considered at a -level. As a result, many shinobi clearly feared and admired him, and his mere stare was enough to draw some opponents into submission, while others were simply further motivated to defeat him. Chakra and Physical Prowess Like most members of the Hakai clan, Shinsuke possesses vast reserves of , so dense that it could create a surge of wind and crack stones when released. His chakra control is advanced enough to perform various complex and large-scale techniques in rapid succession. Shinsuke's life force also grants him enough stamina to fight nonstop for a twenty-four hour period while still left prime to battle. While not precisely talented in taijutsu, Shinsuke was skilled enough to battle against opponents twice his size, although whenever outnumbered in hand-to-hand combat, Shinsuke showed signs of struggle. Ninjutsu While not necessarily reliant or tremendously skilled in it, Shinsuke is a puppeteer, being capable of summoning numerous puppets via a scroll. While capable of controlling them normally, Shinsuke also utilizes his Iron Sand to control his puppets without chakra threads. Shinsuke is capable of known styles of Puppet Techniques, albeit only style at a time. Nature Transformation Shinsuke possesses , and , and with the latter two combined, allows him to use . Through the usage of the , Shinsuke can create clones with his Iron Sand, magnetise anything he touches, and then subsequently anything that touches something he has already magnetised, cause minuscule grains of Iron Sand to attack opponents, compress the Iron Sand into a high-density shape, something that very few others are capable of doing, and fire them at all-directions, giving his opponents almost an impossible chance of evasion. He can also create a gigantic sphere of branching spikes, in which he first creates two masses of Iron Sand of opposing magnetic fields and then merges them together. This causes the magnetic forces to instantly increase and the repellent force created by the two opposing magnetic fields scatters the Iron Sand across a vast area. Shinsuke is also capable of utilizing his clan's exclusive Magnet Release-based technique of creating a force field that magnetises anything or anyone that touches it, causing them to greatly lose their mobility, and allowing the technique's user to counter-attack. While not proficient, Shinsuke also possesses the Dust Release Kekkei Tōta by combining his Fire, Wind and Earth Releases together, becoming the first member of his clan in four decades to be capable of utilizing it. With the kekkei tōta, he could pulverise a target to dust, and could also alter the size and shape of his Dust Release technique, able to split it down the middle. He also showed great prowess with Earth Release. He could create rock clones and massive golems to aid him in battle, as well as manipulate the terrain. In order to increase his physical strength, Shinsuke would often cover his fist in rock to increase his striking power, and could also enhance his gravity and increase his body's weight to severely damage opponents, and even further enhance his gravity in larger densities. Intelligence Shinsuke possesses a very detailed knowledge of human physiology, using his knowledge to target specific body parts and organs to cause great amounts of pain to his opponents to extract information if necessary. He's also very keen-minded, as he had been shown to have great observational and analytical abilities, capable of quickly determining a way around an opponent's technique or strategy. However, when encountered with opponents with unknown abilities that Shinsuke couldn't come up with strategies against, he would resort to attack his enemies head-first to test their abilities and analyze their techniques. Trivia *Shinsuke's name has different meanings depending on the kanji used: "進" means "move on" while "資" means "capital", among other meanings.